1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a latching mechanism for a dishwasher door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known dishwashers include a hinged door and a latch mechanism which prevents operation of the dishwasher unless the door is latched in a closed position. In one known configuration, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,620, a fixed bolt is provided on the door of a dishwashing apparatus and cooperates with a strike plate on a cabinet, against which the door seats in a closed position, to latch the door in the closed position. The strike plate, in addition to latching the door, concurrently activates a switch, which is fixedly mounted on the door. The strike plate is deformable and is deflected by the bolt as the door is being closed and, upon the door closed position being realized, reassumes its undeflected state wherein it latches the door and activates the switch. Consequently, the structure will positively prohibit operation of the dishwashing apparatus until the door is latched.
The present invention is directed to a latch assembly for a dishwasher including a door having a front surface and a back surface and a tub. The latch assembly includes a bolt secured in a fixed position to the door, the bolt including a catch including a ramp surface facing toward the tub. An actuator is slidably connected to the bolt, the actuator having a top contact surface and a drive shoulder. A switch is secured to the bolt. The switch has a outwardly biased button and is mounted to the bolt such that movement of the actuator may selectively depress the outwardly biased button. A handle is moveably mounted to the bolt in a position for access from the front surface of the door. The handle has a drive surface. A strike plate is provided having extending outwardly from the tub. The strike plate includes a forward latching portion including a forward edge extending outwardly from the tub toward the rear surface of the door. The strike plate is able to flex vertically and upon the door moving toward a closed position the forward edge encounters the ramp surface and is deflected upwardly. Upon the door reaching a closed position, the latching portion of the strike plate clears the latch and deflects downwardly thereby contacting the actuator and forcing the actuator downwardly such that the outwardly biased button is depressed. The strike plate may be released from the latch by upwardly moving the handle such the drive surface of the handle engages the drive shoulder of the actuator moving the actuator upwardly such that the top contact surface forces the latching portion of the strike plate upwardly until the strike plate clears the catch of the bolt wherein the door may be pivoted to an open position.